


柏舟搴流（22）片断

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	柏舟搴流（22）片断

王杰希在秣陵路的住处，原本是日据时候设在南京的站点之一，临近洪公祠1号军统局总部大楼，走到秦淮河边也不过几分钟路程。院门看起来朴素无奇，进去是个小小的天井，上面跨着一架葡萄，藤萝阴翳，贴着院墙还栽了几丛藿香。

“你迟到了。”

王杰希就站在堂屋的门槛里面，见张新杰悄没声息地推门进来，故意低头看了看表。

“并没约定时刻。”张新杰稍有些愕然，“我应当没记错？”

“没有。但你让我等了太久——足有八年了罢？”王杰希侧了侧身，“我都怕你会不来。”

他语气听不出真假，张新杰便没答话，径自从他身前走进屋去，擦身时却被他扳住了肩膀。“新杰是不是还在记恨我？”

“从来不会。”他没躲开，脚下一步迈出去，本就敞着的风衣被这么一带，自肩头溜下半幅，露出里面那件本白色的半旧衬衫来。

那衣裳看起来平平无奇，王杰希却在看到的一瞬间睁大了眼睛，手上用力一扯，把那件风衣扯脱下来。底下的衬衫并不合身，肩线耷在臂上，下面那条同样显长的军裤还是抗战时候的旧款式，因为大了些，束在腰带里有些起皱。

他认得这身衣服。那正是他自己的东西。

张新杰一动不动地站着，就这么望向他，眼睛里说不好是什么在盈盈地摇荡着，最后却闭上了，他轻声说了句：“都是你的，我来还给你。”

后半句被骤雨般的吻堵了回去，后脑重重撞在了墙上，一阵天旋地转的眩晕，氧气却都被毫不容情地掠夺了去，全不给他留一丝一毫的活路。他挣扎着将两臂攀在了王杰希肩上，竭尽所能地收紧，企盼着将所有距离消弭于无。许多年前的伤早已痊愈，连印子也没留下几道，当时的事情也都大抵记不分明，唯有气息记忆犹新。如今他又回到那种又清冷又郁烈的气息之中了，就仿佛立在一道长河里，感觉着冰冷的水没过口鼻和头顶，却心甘情愿地放任自己沉沦下去。

他在战场硝烟之中辗转了近十年，竟从未像此刻这般真切地感到迫近于死。

王杰希抓着他的两臂将他推进里屋，就压在墙角的一隅之中，力道大得惊人，再落下的吻却是雪片般轻盈柔软，自眉心开始，慢慢移至唇角、下颌，最后停在颈侧，齿尖厮磨着搏动的血管。紧接着一只手贴上胸口，也没去解衣扣，就隔着那洗磨旧了的布料按上一侧乳尖，那小小一粒明明没经什么触碰，却早已挺立起来。外衣下面跟当时一样是空心的，什么也没有穿，什么形状都看得一清二楚。那只手慢慢沿着胸腹向下滑去，越过结束齐整的腰带探向腿间，那里也不出所料地全硬了，隔着军裤拢住抚弄了几下，就听到急促的呼吸里拌进一丝呜咽，手心里也逐渐洇湿了起来。

“你并非不想我。”

这句笃定的低语自耳孔钻进来，张新杰全身都是一颤，偏头似是想要逃开什么，却又强自忍住了，睁开眼睛与王杰希对视。“每一天。”他的声音仍那么轻，每一个字却都仿佛能在地上掷出声响。

“都想些什么？”

问题催逼过来，但没真想要他回答。那只手没用多久就找到了节奏，动作越发恣意起来，布料摩擦的声响和短促压抑的气息混在了一处。“想这个？”

“嗯。”他已说不出更多的什么，微微张口，溢出来的就都是甜软而不成腔调的声音。开始还能勉力咬在齿缝间，后来便几乎忘情地呻吟出声，靠着墙的支撑才勉强站住。“忍不住就不要强忍。”王杰希用另一只手环住他的肩，轻抚着颈后，让他将前额抵在自己肩窝里，贴着他耳廓用舌尖描着。“都忍了这许多年，还嫌不够么？”

那声音似也是湿的热的有形之物，和舌尖一道往耳孔深处钻。不过这点进犯，就好像整个身体都被他一览无余地侵入和占有。张新杰自己也不知道究竟羞耻还是欢愉何者更占上风，只觉得这一刻没什么是不可以的，什么矜持也都没了意义，他低喘着含混不清地说了句什么，就被突如其来的一阵悸动哽住了嗓子，绷紧了腰身射出来时半点声音都发不出，眼泪倒先流了下来。

他身上还整整齐齐地穿着王杰希的衣服，一颗扣子也没解开，里面却已经一塌糊涂地又湿又黏，沾湿的布料贴在大腿内侧颇不舒服，王杰希半搂半抱地让他仰躺到床上，这才帮他解开腰带把裤子褪掉。他的手指也因为难耐的兴奋而微颤着，动作却极尽温柔又有条不紊。

“……那你又为什么要忍着？”张新杰一手勾着他脖颈往下拉，另一手摸索着去解他的扣子，接着松了腰带，伸手进去握住，用掌心摩挲着，目光始终没离开他的眼睛，“我也想要你。”

虽是在情事正中，这几个字说出口来却全不带什么情欲，只像是告白一般恳切的呼喊，语调偏又安静得不可思议。然后他只停了片刻，便自己将腿分开勾到王杰希腰后，全无保留地向他敞开。

下一秒他就如愿以偿地被贯穿。疼痛倒像是种活的东西，脉搏似地跳动着，一下一下，自全身的每一个骨节里汇向心口的位置。

是你的，都还给你。他在彻底沉下去之前恍惚想道。

——为了从今往后，我们两不相欠。


End file.
